


A Field of White Rose Weeks

by SnowKuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bumblebly, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKuki/pseuds/SnowKuki
Summary: A place to collect White Rose Week prompts I've written. Nothing is posted in order.





	1. Prompt Day 4, 2017: Snuggles

Winter had blanketed the school overnight, forcing the students to wear multiple layers and scavenge for blankets just to survive sleeping. Of course, Team RWBY was no exception despite having a personal furnace sleeping in the top bunk. Yang snored on, peacefully unaware of the torture her teammates were going through. Blake was curled into a tight ball under her covers, only the tips of her ears being visible and even then they twitched uncomfortably with the cold. Ruby was bundled in her cape and blanket, tossing and turning to find a warm and comfortable position. Zwei provided a little bit of heat at her feet, but it just wasn’t enough.

The only person who didn’t seem bothered with the chill was Weiss. Growing up in Atlas, it was cold no matter the season so she simply got used to it. Besides, this was nothing compared to the cold of her house. She slept soundly in her normal position, retaining her body heat perfectly.

Ruby woke for the umpteenth time that night, groaning as the chill swept over her. She couldn’t take it anymore! Making the quickest decision of her life, the little Huntress rolled out of bed and thumped softly several feet down onto the floor. She gathered her blankets around her and then gently peeled back her partner’s covers, sliding one leg in slowly. The slight movement unfortunately caused Weiss to stir and blink one eye open, blearily staring up at Ruby.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she grumbled in annoyance.

“I’m cold and I can’t sleep. Can I please bunk with you?” Ruby whispered. She didn’t wait for a response as she continued to scooch herself under Weiss’ covers, her own blanket still cocooning her.

Weiss frowned, but didn’t shoo her out. “Why don’t you go to your sister?”

“She drools sometimes. Besides, you’re a better cuddler,” she replied with a smile.

“A Schnee doesn’t cuddle.”

“But a Weiss does!”

That got the heiress to blush just a little bit as she rolled her eyes, feigning irritation. Deep down, she was actually incredibly happy, but she wasn’t going to outright show it. Stealing a glance behind Ruby at their two other teammates, she deemed it safe enough to be a little daring. She lifted her blanket just enough to open her arms beneath it, inviting Ruby in. With a small squeal, the younger girl wriggled closer, wrapping her own arms around Weiss’ middle. While Ruby’s blanket made her a little bulky, Weiss managed to find a comfortable position in holding her partner and settled her arm just over Ruby’s shoulder to rest her hand against the back of her neck. Ruby tucked herself under Weiss’ chin and pulled close, sharing that coveted body heat. She absentmindedly began playing with a lock of white hair, twirling it in her fingers as her other hand rubbed small circles into Weiss’ back. A small sigh escaped her partner and Ruby giggled.

“Were you even cold?” she asked.

“Not at all. Atlas’ nights are ten times colder than this,” Weiss replied. Against better judgement, she offered, “Maybe I’ll take you someday.” While she wasn’t _too_ keen on returning home at any point, perhaps it would be better if she was with someone she actually liked.

Ruby’s eyes sparkled even in the darkness. Atlas was the city with all the cool technology! Maybe they’d have even _cooler_ weapons! “That sounds like fun! Maybe we can go during summer when it isn’t as cold?”

Weiss scoffed. “It’s never _not_ cold, Ruby. The whole continent is snowing.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to warm me up every night!”

Ruby’s innocent response caught Weiss off guard and she didn't know what to say at first. But as her partner continued to snuggle into her chest and neck, she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Weiss let out a contented hum, lightly scratching the back of Ruby’s head. She could feel her leader begin to doze off, the warmth finally relaxing her. When she was sure Ruby was asleep, Weiss placed an oh-so _delicate_ kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer.

“Of course I will.”


	2. Prompt Day 2, 2017: Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of possibly continuing this story. Gotta keep a note of that!

Weiss sighed at her reflection, her eyes staring at her bare shoulder. Well, it was bare up until a few days ago when the faint outline of her soul mark suddenly began filling with a soft red. She traced over it with her right hand, the flames seeming to sprout from the top of the rose. She recognized her own snowflake crest merged within it, but it was less prominent. Whoever her soulmate was had the same mark on their body, just with her snowflake being more visible.

Everyone around Remnant knew about her family’s symbol, so it didn’t surprise Weiss whenever she met someone who claimed they were her soulmate, but she knew that they weren’t _the one_ . She wasn’t about to waste her time on someone who wasn’t worth it. According to popular taboo, you weren’t supposed to even show people your mark until you met _the one_ or else you’d never meet them.

Weiss wasn’t superstitious, but she also didn’t want to risk the chance.

A knock on her door drew her out of her thoughts and she quickly tugged her bolero back on. “Come in,” she called.

“Miss Schnee,” Klein kindly greeted, his mustache twitching with a smile. “Your bags have been brought down to the airship and it will depart in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you, Klein. I’ll be down in just a moment,” she responded. Once he closed the door, Weiss turned back to her mirror. Tomorrow would be her first day attending Beacon Academy and all she could think of was if her soulmate would be there, too.

* * *

“Ruby, quit your worrying! I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends!” Yang exclaimed with a confident slap to her sister’s back.

The younger girl stumbled at the strike before giving the blonde a skeptical look. “I’m not worried about making friends here. I have you, after all!”

Yang could tell something else was bothering her, so she toned down her teasing just a smidge. “Come on, what’s gotten you so nervous? Is it because you think you’ll meet your soulmate here?”

Ruby’s eyes widened and Yang knew she hit the nail on the head. “I’m not _nervous_ about that. Why would I be _nervous_ ?” Out of habit, she clutched at her left shoulder where her soul mark sat. The barely-visible snowflake had suddenly turned into a pale blue, indicating she was _that_ much closer to meeting her soulmate. She didn’t recognize the symbol and she was too afraid of the taboo to ask around. It seemed the past week was just full of surprises for the brunette!

“You just have to be yourself, Ruby. Whoever your soulmate is will love you no matter what, or so the saying goes,” Yang told her. She placed a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder this time. The blonde pictured her own mark which was slowly starting to fill in with black atop her own yellow sign. She was better at playing off her own nerves, however. “Now come on, let’s find the assembly so we can finally get settled in here.”

Ruby gave her a nod and let herself be guided by her older sister. Her eyes were flitting this way and that at any person who happened to walk by them, wondering if they’d make her soul mark heat up.

* * *

The morning after the assembly and massive sleepover for the freshmen, Ruby and Yang made their way to the cliff. They could already see a line of their classmates staring uneasily out over the forest. Professor Ozpin nodded to the two girls as they took their places along the line. Ruby’s nerves were still on the fritz despite nothing happening last night in the room full of people. She only started paying attention to the headmaster’s explanation of their initiation after an elbow nudge from Yang.

“Remember, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years here. Any questions?”

The blonde next to Ruby--vomit boy, she remembered--began asking what exactly a landing strategy was. Ruby glanced down the line to see people being _catapulted_ into the forest. Her heart began racing in anticipation. This was something she actually trained for!

Her confidence fizzled when she caught sight of a girl in white holding her weapon out before being launched away. Silver eyes followed the trail of white, feeling some kind of spark in the back of her mind, but it was quickly replaced with a rush of air and the sensation of falling. It took Ruby a moment to realize that she had been flung into the sky and was now shooting towards the forest below. Quickly extending her scythe into its full form, she fired several shots to lead her towards a tree and then caught onto one of the branches, swinging herself around until she landed safely on the forest floor. She could vaguely hear Yang cheering as she rocketed herself further away and Ruby’s heart sank at her sister being so far.

Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl in white.

* * *

Weiss stomped her way through the bushes. Honestly, what kind of initiation was this? Getting flung into a forest full of Grimm. Preposterous! If only her father heard about this-- No, no. Telling Jacques of Beacon’s questionable tactics was a surefire way to get Weiss sent back to Atlas. In an instant, she resolved to do whatever it took to keep attending this school.

A rush of footsteps caught Weiss’ attention and she spun around, hand going towards Myrtenaster by her side. She was surprised when she found herself staring into a pair of silver eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as they continued to stare at each other until the brunette in the red cape nervously smiled.

“Um… Hello!” the girl squeaked out.

Weiss blinked in an attempt to clear her mind. “H-Hi.” _Way to go._

“Looks like we’re partners! My name is Ruby Rose,” she introduced with a bright smile that immediately made Weiss’ heart flutter.

“Weiss Schnee.”

Ruby seemed about to say something before she clamped her mouth shut and grabbed her left shoulder at the same time Weiss felt a cool yet hot sensation on her own. Sudden realization dawned on the two, both minds racing with what it could mean. Only now did Weiss glance at Ruby’s belt and recognize the metal rose buckle.

“You… You’re my… We…”

“We’re _soulmates_?!” Ruby loudly finished her sentence. All of her nerves from yesterday came back in full force. She was at a complete loss on what to do as she just stared at icy blue eyes. Luckily, her new partner made the first move by extending her hand.

“Well, what are we waiting for? That relic isn’t going to collect itself,” Weiss told her with the hint of a playful smirk. Her own heart was pounding in nervousness, but by some miracle, it calmed down the moment Ruby’s hand touched hers. The warm palm was everything Weiss didn’t know she was missing.

Ruby gave her the softest smile, clearly feeling the same way. Her earlier panic was soon replaced with a sense of calm and she instantly felt at home as she curled her fingers into Weiss’. The two made their way through the forest, both certain that this would shape up to be an interesting year.


	3. Prompt Day 5, 2017: Mythological/Fantasy AU

“Ruby, _what_ did I say about eating cookies?”

A groan was all the white-haired woman could hear from the bundle of blankets on the floor. The edge of the blanket was lifted up and a very poor-looking brunette peeked out. Resisting the urge to vomit, Ruby shakily replied, “To not-- not eat any c-cookies at all….”

Weiss sighed, her hand rubbing her eyes. The simplest of things she had to deal with on a daily basis. “How many did you eat?”

Another gag. “Four--”

“Well, that’s not too bad--”

“--teen...”

“Ruby! Why in the world would you want to eat that many? You know what chocolate does to you. Honestly, it’s like you’re trying to poison yourself.”

“I’m not doing it on p-purpose,” the brunette groaned again, rubbing her aching belly. “But they just taste so _good_.”

Weiss tapped her foot in frustration, but didn’t chide her any more. She knew the effects that chocolate had on canines and there was only one real solution. Even saying it out loud tasted bad. “You’ll have to throw it up.”

That made Ruby shoot up from her nest, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. “No! That’s disgusting!”

“Then you shouldn’t have eaten fourteen double chocolate chip cookies!” Weiss replied with just as much force. “Just because you’re a person right now doesn’t mean you’re immune to chocolate poisoning! A werewolf is still a werewolf!”

“But Weiss--!”

“No buts! Scooch yourself over to the bathroom and--”

Ruby suddenly lunged at Weiss, locking her arms around her legs and didn’t move when the older girl struggled to free herself. “I promise I won’t eat any more! Can’t you j-just perform a s-spell or-- _gaugh_ \--anything? Please?”

Weiss nearly fell over herself trying to get out of Ruby’s vice-like grip. The cryptid’s strength was still impressive even when ill. She could rip trees right out of the ground, land perfectly unharmed on her feet from a ridiculous height, and dash away faster than you could blink.

But that didn’t change the fact that Ruby nearly went into anaphylactic shock from eating some of her beloved childhood treats.

“What kind of spell would even help with that?” Weiss asked instead in annoyance, using Ruby’s head to balance herself before standing upright with her arms crossed.

Ruby thought for a moment. “Something for poison?”

Weiss opened her mouth to scold her, but stopped herself as an idea sunk in. Weiss snapped her fingers and immediately teleported herself to her work table. Ruby gasped in surprise before collapsing onto the floor.

“A little warning would’ve been nice!” she called out. She retreated into her blanket nest, but kept her face uncovered so she could watch the sorceress work. Her nose picked up the scents of several herbs, but she didn’t know what they’d do together. By now, she knew better than to disturb Weiss while she was working, especially if it was something to help her.

Weiss, on the other hand, knew exactly what she had to do. Unfortunately for her very dear, but very dumb girlfriend, she wasn’t going to like the ‘spell’ at all. The sorceress knew the only way to purge the poison was to literally make Ruby throw it up herself. Under the guise of making a potion, Weiss did the only thing she could: make it disgusting enough so Ruby had no choice but to use her inhuman speed to the toilet. She winced at the thought of purposefully making her sick, but there was no other option. She’d just have to shower Ruby with as many apologies and affection as the werewolf would want.

A few minutes later had Weiss holding up a small glass of a swirling purple and yellow liquid. She crouched down to Ruby, still wrapped in blankets on the floor, and almost backed out of her plan after seeing the brunette look up at her with the most miserable, puppy-dog eyes imaginable. _Almost_. Ruby would hate her, but Weiss knew her anger wouldn’t even last five minutes.

“Here. Drink this quickly,” she told the whimpering girl.

“Thanks, Weiss,” Ruby said with a shaky smile, accepting the glass.

Weiss nearly lost her resolve there, but stood firm as she watched the girl down the drink. As soon as the last drop was consumed, Ruby was _assaulted_ by the most atrocious tastes and smells, her senses going into overdrive at everything that was going through her body. Weiss watched her literally turn green with disgust as she scrambled out of her blanket nest and practically flew to their bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the sound of violent retching filled their home. Weiss winced and bit her lip at each of Ruby’s gags. She slowly walked to the bathroom as the noises died down into coughs, looking in at the shaking brunette on the floor.

Ruby panted as she spit out the last of that wretched drink, her throat sore and eyes tearing up. She felt a hand rub her back soothingly as a towel was gently wiped across her face. Weiss flushed the toilet before helping Ruby sit back against the wall and offered her another glass: this time it was just water.

Ruby should be mad. How could Weiss _trick_ her like that! But as she took the glass and looked up the trail of white hair, she saw the absolute regret in her girlfriend’s face. Seeing her suffer must’ve been hard for Weiss, too, and the guilt was clear in her eyes. Ruby first decided to take a gulp of water, swishing it around her mouth and spitting it into the toilet.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss murmured. “I didn’t want to make you sick, but it was really the only way for you to feel better. Speaking of which…how are you feeling now?”

Ruby patted her own stomach, no longer feeling the adverse effects of the chocolate. She sighed, knowing that this was really her fault and for her own good. “I’m better now. Thank you,” she responded, giving Weiss a smile. She received a light kiss on her forehead which made her giggle. “That was still super mean, though! What did you even put in that drink?”

“I don’t think you want to know,” Weiss told her with a grimace. She stroked a few strands of hair out of Ruby’s face and fruitlessly tried to tuck them behind her ear. “I still apologize for tricking you. If you knew my plan, then you would’ve never taken it. But I’m glad that it ultimately helped. It wasn’t fun seeing you hurt, either.”

“I’m just glad it’s over,” Ruby replied, slumping against the wall. She honestly did feel a lot better than a few minutes ago, but she knew she wasn’t going to eat another cookie for a long time.

Weiss sat beside her and gave her a wary eye. “Where did you even get those cookies?”

The werewolf bit her lip and looked away, instantly creating suspicion. She could feel Weiss staring at her and she started to sweat. “W-Would you be mad if I told you I got them from Yang?”

Weiss’ eyebrows shot up in alarm. “Why would she give you those!”

Ruby laughed nervously. “She, uh, didn’t exactly _give_ them to me…”

“Ruby. Rose.” Uh oh. “Don’t you dare tell me you _stole_ them from your sister knowing full well what it does to you.”

More nervous laughter as the brunette held her hands up in a placating way. “Stealing is a very strong word.”

“ _You’re_ a very strong word, dolt.”


	4. Prompt Day 2, 2018: First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little one that I intend to write more for in the future!

“Yang! Can you please stop fussing!” Ruby cried. She tried to shoo her sister’s hands away from her hair, but the blonde only laughed as she easily fought back.

“Come on, Ruby. Can’t I have a little fun helping my baby sister get ready for her date?” Yang continued to mess with Ruby’s hair, braiding a short strand on her left side to wrap behind her ear. She left Ruby’s longer strands on her right alone since they made a nice contrast. “This doesn’t happen every day, you know!”

“I could go on _multiple_ dates!”

“Yeah, but this one is your _first ever_! With one of our teammates, no less, so I need you to dress to impress.”

“But she’s already seen me in a dress,” Ruby countered, recalling the Beacon Dance and herself in heels. She grimaced.

“Now hold still while I clip this in place--and _there_! Hair is done. Am I good or what?” Yang held up a small mirror for Ruby to see the back of her head and her smile softened when she saw the blush form on Ruby’s cheeks.

“How long did you practice braiding Blake’s hair for this?”

Yang laughed. “Longer than you’d think! That girl stays so still, I thought she fell asleep at one point."

Ruby looked back to her outfit, which she thought was rather casual. She wore a black skirt that slightly ruffled at the bottom, reaching just above her knees. Her red blouse was tucked into the skirt with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. While she wasn’t one for jewelry, Yang had convinced her to wear a simple silver necklace and matching bracelet. She wore black tights and comfortable flats, opting out of her combat boots for this one, and it wouldn’t be complete without her cape--

“Hey, hold on! You are not wearing _this_ on a date!” Yang exclaimed, quickly unfastening the cloth from her neck.

“Wha--! Why not? We’re not going anywhere _that_ fancy!”

Yang gave her a level stare. “You’ve gotta be joking, Ruby. As if _Weiss_ will want you to wear this.”

“Well, what if she does!”

“You’re not pulling the wool over my eyes this time, sis! I’ll fold this away until your _second_ date, how about that?” the blonde reasoned, placing the garment on top of her desk. She turned back around and crossed her arms, attention fully on her sister. “So what are you two doing, again?”

Ruby played with the long fringe of her hair. “We’re getting lunch and then some kind of show. She didn’t tell me what it was.”

Yang put a finger to her chin in thought. “Knowing her, it’s probably an opera or something boring.”

“Nawh, she wouldn’t do that!” Ruby dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Before Yang could tease her more, there was a knock on their door. Ruby immediately tensed up. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? It wasn’t like she and Weiss _didn’t_ hang out all the time. Well, except this was specifically a _date_ and Weiss had asked _her_ first and now she was _freaking out_ \--

“Hey, Blake! All done prepping the princess?” Yang greeted as she opened the door.

The Faunus smiled with a roll of her eyes. “As if she needed any help dressing. She just needed me to lend an ear. By the way, Ruby, she’s waiting for you downstairs. She said the airship to Vale leaves in fifteen minutes.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Ruby stuttered, suddenly interested with straightening her sleeve cuffs.

“Look at my baby sister, growing up and going on dates! She’s so nervous!” Yang cooed.

“Shut up! I’m not nervous!”

Yang laughed one more time before placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You know how Weiss is. She’s probably just as nervous as you are, maybe even more. Just have fun, right? And if she gives you any trouble, just call me and I’ll knock some sense into her.” She held up her fist to show she meant business.

Ruby whined. “Yang! Don’t beat her up!” After a last goodbye to her teammates, she made her way down the hall, trying to steel her nerves as she raced down the stairs and nearly collided with the door leading to the common area of their dorm.

Weiss was leaning against the opposite wall from the stairwell looking down at her Scroll, so she didn’t notice Ruby right away, which gave the younger girl a chance to look--okay, she was definitely staring--at Weiss’ outfit. A pale blue sundress with a thin belt wrapped loosely around her waist and heels that only made her _slightly_ taller than Ruby would draw any passerby's attention. A dark blue bolero with the collars folded down and a small purse hanging from her shoulder completed her look.

Ruby could already feel a blush creep onto her cheeks. “Hey, Weiss! I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” she managed to say without stuttering.

Weiss looked up at the sound of Ruby’s voice and smiled, putting her Scroll away. “Not at all, but we should get going. The airship leaves very soon. Also,” she paused, her eyes softening, “you look very nice.”

Blushing.

“Thanks! You, uh, you look wonderful, too.”

 _More_ blushing.

As Weiss made a move to open the door, Ruby immediately burst over and held it open for her, waving her through. Weiss blushed at the gesture, but thanked her nonetheless as they both headed out of the dorm and walked towards the airship docks. Ruby stole a glance at her partner--no, no, her _date_ \--and accidentally caught Weiss glancing at her. Both looked away sharply to hide their warming faces, but Ruby was just itching to get closer. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously reached her hand out to touch Weiss’ and was relieved when Weiss entwined their fingers.

“Your hands are really warm,” Weiss said softly.

Without thinking, Ruby blurted out, “Yours are pretty cold.” Mentally slapping herself, she quickly tried to save her mounting embarrassment. “I, uh, I mean--! It’s nice and cool! And, uh, f-feels good! Like if it was a super hot day, your hands would be great to-- Wait, I didn’t--” Ruby stopped her rambling when she heard Weiss laugh, her panicked expression replaced with a smile.

“You dolt. You’re not very good at this, are you?” Weiss asked with a teasing smile and tinge of red on her cheeks. She was clearly caught off guard by Ruby’s reaction, but still thought it rather endearing.

The brunette just chuckled bashfully as she tried to tuck her long fringe behind her ear. “T-This is my first date, actually. Yang was trying to give me pointers, but I didn’t feel like her tactics would work for me.”

“Oh? Like what?” Weiss asked, an eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

As Ruby listed off her sister’s dating advice and Weiss laughed at each one, the butterflies in their stomachs began to fly away. Why were they nervous to begin with? Of course they would be comfortable with each other.

They made their way to the airship, hand-in-hand, and knew that this was going to go just fine.


	5. Prompt Day 3, 2018: Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but I might try to write more for it in the future.

“Weiss! Where’s the milk!” Ruby called out from the kitchen, rifling through their fridge for the missing carton. “Our pancakes won’t be the same without it!”

“Weren’t you supposed to get some yesterday? I’m guessing you forgot. Again,” Weiss said. She walked over to the fretting girl and lightly pinched her cheek. “Seriously, Ruby, you can’t keep getting distracted whenever you go out for groceries!”

Ruby rubbed her absolutely-unhurt cheek. “But Weiss! We _needed_ that chainmail!”

“Of course, because it isn’t unlike the fifteen other pairs we have in our closet,” she responded with an annoyed huff. “Honestly, the things you spend our money on-- You don’t even _wear_ armor!”

“I can start! With that sixteenth chainmail!”

Weiss facepalmed. “Let’s just go to the store now before you start exploding petals everywhere.” As much as Weiss was annoyed with having to run an extra errand, she wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else. She grabbed her keys and bag before heading towards the door. Not a second after she opened it did a streak of red fly by her and onto the driveway. Weiss was used to her girlfriend’s impatience and spontaneity by now, but she still allowed a huff of discontent as she brushed off a few stray petals from her coat.

As soon as the car was unlocked, Ruby hopped into the passenger seat. She never really did get the hang of driving when her dad tried to teach her. It was just too much pressure. Weiss had no qualms with being the designated driver knowing that she would stick to road regulations and safety. They were soon off to the nearest grocery store, listening idly to music as Ruby babbled about the modifications she’s made to Crescent Rose yet again. Weiss just ‘mmhm’ed most of the time, but she loved to hear Ruby talk, especially about something she was so passionate about.

A few minutes later, they were walking into the grocery store. Weiss immediately made a beeline for the dairy section, her eyes already locked onto her target. Ruby, on the other hand, looked down an aisle and tugged Weiss back from her prize.

“What’s gotten into you?” the white-haired girl complained.

“They’re having a sale!” Ruby exclaimed, pulling Weiss along by her hand. Once they were in front of the shelf, she grabbed the item and practically shoved it into her girlfriend’s face.

Weiss scrunched her nose in distaste. “ _Canned_ food? Are you serious, Ruby?”

“Trust me, all it needs is a ton of salt and it’ll taste just fine!”

“No.”

Ruby was forcefully removed from the aisle of canned beans.

“We’re here for milk and _only_ milk,” Weiss reminded her. She kept a stronger grip on the brunette’s hand just in case Ruby had the bright idea of using her Semblance to try sneaking in any of those absurd cans. “Make Yang get them for you next time she goes shopping.”

“But what if the sale is over by then!” Ruby tried to argue. She didn’t dare try to break free of Weiss’ grip, however. She knew better by now. “This might be our only chance!”

“Ruby Rose! I will _not_ allow that kind of garbage into our home unless we are overrun by Grimm and have no other choice but to come here to survive and those were the only things in the entire store,” Weiss finalized with a glare to her partner. Without taking her eyes off of Ruby’s silver ones, she reached out and grabbed a carton of milk, her movement perfectly planned. “Now then, let’s go home and finally have those pancakes for dinner.”


	6. Prompt Day 1, 2019: Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to keep up with this year's White Rose Week! Let's do this!!

Ruby was in so much trouble. She could only stare in horror at Weiss’ desk and watch as the hot liquid seeped through one of her girlfriend’s notebooks. She might’ve gotten a bit excited over the cookies that her dad had mailed to her and then burst into their dorm room using her Semblance, causing Weiss’ mug of coffee to fall over and absolutely  _destroy_ Ruby’s life. The girl in question was not in the room, but the gods only knew when she would return.

“She’s gonna kill me,” Ruby muttered in panic as she finally took action and righted the empty coffee mug. She picked up the damp notebook, drops of coffee falling from the soaked corner. “Ooohhhh I’m so dead what do I do??”

The door suddenly slammed open and Ruby jumped nearly ten feet into the air. She spun around, hiding the notebook behind her back, while her heart hammered a mile a second. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she found her sister at the doorway.

“Yang! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Ruby whined.

“Easy there, sis. Why are you so jumpy?” the blonde asked as she closed the door. “And what do you have behind your back?”

Ruby fidgeted before bringing the notebook out in front of her. Yang winced and let out an “ _oooooh_ ” as she understood the gravity of the situation. The liquid had stopped dripping, but more than half of the notebook was soaked and most likely illegible. Ruby didn’t want to risk opening it to find out the full damage.

She whimpered. “Help me!”

Yang held her hands up. “What do you want me to do about it? I’m not taking a hit from Weiss for you ‘cause you know I’d have to punch her back twice as hard.”

“Do you think I could play the girlfriend card?”

“I wouldn’t bet on it this time.”

Ruby groaned in frustration. She certainly didn’t want to die today at the hands of her partner, but she also didn’t know how to fix it before Weiss returned from wherever she had gone. Did she know anyone with a Semblance that could evaporate liquids? Maybe Doctor Oobleck had some kind of device that reversed time on an object? Maybe if she ran fast enough to make a small tornado, she could draw out the coffee before—

The unmistakable sound of Weiss’ voice suddenly drifted through from the hallway and both sisters froze. Ruby barely had time to hide the notebook behind her back again just before their door opened, Weiss and Blake walking through together. Without waiting another second, Yang reached for Blake’s arm to drag her back outside.

“Yang–! What’s–?” the Faunus asked in confusion.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be here right now.” Yang threw Ruby an apologetic grimace as she and Blake stood in the hallway and closed the door.

Weiss was equally as confused and was about to question Ruby about their teammate’s behavior when she spotted the puddle of coffee on her desk. Her eyes immediately snapped to Ruby. With an almost too-calm voice, she asked, “What happened?”

The younger girl squirmed under her partner’s gaze and it took all her willpower not to blab her guilt. Weiss took one step forward, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed: her intimidation tactic. She took another step and Ruby still didn’t talk, which genuinely surprised Weiss. Ruby would’ve spilled the beans by now, so Weiss knew that her girlfriend had done something serious. Another quick glance at her desk told her everything and she continued forward until she was just a few inches away from her partner.

Was Ruby really willing to risk death over this? Her life began to flash before her eyes.

“Where is my notebook?”

She gulped and started to sweat, still clutching the item behind her back.

“Ruby. Rose.”

That did it. Finally, she took a deep breath and then silver met blue eyes. With surprisingly steady hands, Ruby brought out the notebook and held it out, knowing that these were her final moments. Weiss took her coffee-soaked notebook and stared at it, her expression unreadable. Ruby could only fiddle with her fingers as she waited for her fate to be sealed.

After what seemed like a painful eternity, Weiss looked up and Ruby resisted the urge to look away. After all, a true huntress had to have courage!

…But this huntress was losing her resolve very quickly.

However, before Ruby could give herself a heart attack, Weiss laughed.

Ruby’s mouth hung open in confusion as Weiss’ previous dark expression dissolved in her giggles. After a few more seconds, the heiress finally collected herself and gave Ruby an affectionate smile.

“I must apologize, but it’s cute seeing you so guilty sometimes,” she confessed.

“I… Huh… But… What just…?” Ruby’s mind was still in shambles. “You’re not…mad?”

Weiss shrugged, an innocent smile on her face. “For what, exactly?”

Ruby’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “I spilled coffee! All over your notes!!” she finally cried, gesturing wildly with her hands.

“Oh Ruby. This notebook is empty.” To prove her point, Weiss flipped through it (with some difficulty since the pages were stuck together) and clearly showed that it was blank. “I was going to rewrite some of my notes into this when Blake messaged me for some help outside, so I left for just a few minutes. I’m surprised that you didn’t check inside it.”

“I was too scared for my life to check!! Even Yang thought I was a lost cause!” Ruby threw her hands into the air in exasperation and then sank to the floor on her knees. The past five minutes were such a whirlwind of emotions for her.

Weiss took pity and knelt down in front of Ruby, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Now you know that I’m not mad, but I do expect you to clean up this mess. You also owe me a new notebook and a cup of coffee.”

Ruby’s silver eyes sparkled with unshed tears and relief. “Can I trade you a cookie instead of cleaning?”

“Not a chance.”


	7. Prompt Day 2, 2019: Role Reversal/Body Switch

Team RWBY’s room was quiet as only half of its residents were there. Blake was calmly reading while Yang flipped through a magazine, each in their respective beds, since Ruby and Weiss had left earlier to spar. ‘Practicing combination moves’ they had said.

Of course, the two older girls knew that it was probably just an excuse to make out.

They were both drawn out of their comfortable silence by the muffled, but distinct, sound of someone screaming down the hall, passing their room before hearing a loud crash at the other end, followed by a groan.

Blake slowly got up from her bed and turned up to stare at Yang in confusion. “Was that... Was that Weiss?”

“Ohmygosh! Weiss, are you okay??” Ruby’s voice was clear as she shouted from down the hall, confirming their suspicion. They could hear her frantic footsteps until a faint chiming sound interrupted her running. “No-- Not here! Why--!”

“Ruby! Don’t--” Weiss shouted back. There was a _FWOOSH_ and another scream.

The result was the sound of two bodies loudly colliding with groans of pain coming from right outside their door. Yang and Blake stayed still for a few moments, unsure if they wanted to know what just happened. When Blake’s curiosity got the better of her, she finally moved to swing their door open and then revealed Ruby and Weiss in a tangled heap on the floor.

“What’s going on with you two?” Yang questioned from behind Blake, concern clear in her voice. “Why the screaming?”

Weiss grunted as she pushed herself up, rubbing a sore spot on her cheek. “Well, you’re not going to believe this, but Ruby and I--”

“Weiss, watch out!” Ruby suddenly warned as a red glyph appeared beneath them.

The heiress immediately jumped up to move away, but then she disappeared in a flurry of snow. The white mass slammed into Blake, throwing both girls to the floor. Ruby yelped in surprise when she was popped several feet into the air, flipped over, and then landed on her front with a groan, sprawled out in defeat.

Yang was the last one standing, surrounded by her downed teammates. She took a deep breath before helping Ruby sit up. “Okay, what in the hell just happened?”

Meanwhile, Blake was trying to collect her bearings after that surprise attack. She felt the smaller girl shift on top of her, noticing several snowflakes drift around them.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Blake! I really didn’t mean to do that!” Weiss apologized as she scrambled off of her teammate. She stood up and offered her hand. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit winded and very, very confused,” Blake responded as she was helped up. She met Yang’s gaze as she and Ruby stepped into the room. “Care to explain?”

“Leave out any kissy business,” Yang teased, earning an indignant look form the heiress. Yang hated to know any details just as much as she loved teasing Weiss, but she’d take her chances just to see her teammate lose her composure.

“Yang! We didn’t do any of that this time!” Ruby whined. She realized her mistake a second too late, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Ruby!” Weiss hissed, her face matching a tomato.

“U-Uh, forget I said that.”

“Back to the main problem here,” Blake calmly, but quickly, interjected. “Why do you have each others’ Semblances?”

Weiss placed her hands on her hips in clear frustration. “You can thank Professor Oobleck.”

“Doctor,” Ruby quietly corrected.

“What’d he do this time?” Yang asked.

The pair recounted how they were training (no kissing here, Yang!) when Doctor Oobleck had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He requested for both of their assistance with something he was researching. After some long-winded lesson about Aura, he handed them a disc to both hold that was connected to a remote in Oobleck’s hand.

Then he activated it.

Ruby and Weiss were suddenly enveloped in a bright light and felt themselves cooling then burning, lasting only for a breath before the light faded away and everything returned to normal. As soon as Oobleck took the disc from them, Ruby was launched into the air and Weiss disappeared across the training ground, both landing awkwardly and disoriented from the sudden movements. Oobleck, however, gave a cheery “ _excellent!_ ” before giving them a hasty explanation on what he’d done and how to undo it. He took off like a jet back to his office, leaving the two huntresses-in-training dazed and confused in the dirt.

“Let me get this straight,” Yang started, steeping her fingers in front of her face. “Oobleck made a device that switches people’s Aura and, therefore, their Semblances and the only way to reverse it is to completely drain your Aura. Unfortunately, you don't have complete control over it, so it just happens randomly?”

“That sounds a lot simpler than how he described it, yeah,” Ruby said with a shrug. “I mean, how hard could it be? Weiss just needs to run around for a bit and I’ll shoot Glyphs out of my hands!” She started making ‘pew pew’ sounds while pumping her fists in front of her.

“That’s not how my Semblance works,” Weiss told her with a deadpan stare. “Also be careful! You don’t know when you’re going to activate it!”

Ruby ignored her warning. “Here, let me try this--”

“Not in here, you dolt!”

Ruby had already flicked her wrist and her rose symbol appeared beneath her feet. Before anyone could react, she was flung forward and smacked right into Weiss, bringing them both to the floor yet again. Yang and Blake just stood over them, unsure of what to do.

“This is going to be a long day.”


	8. Prompt Day 4, 2019: Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed Day 3's prompt. I had an idea of what to write, but I didn't have enough time to write it. Looks like it'll come later!

Ruby Rose was rarely a jealous person. Sure, she could get _envious_ of someone else’s weapon or Semblance, perhaps even of their good grades or mountain of cookies. However, she did _not_ get jealous.

Until today.

Sounds of adoration were coming from the bed just below Ruby and she was stifling her own grumbles of distaste. She knew who was down there right now. She saw the two when she walked into their dorm. The other girl was preoccupied with someone else. Someone who Ruby concluded was more important than _her_.

“Ooooohh aren’t you the cutest thing? Yes you are, yes you are!” Weiss’ voice cooed. A happy ‘yip’ followed her praise and she continued to giggle. “Who’s the smartest doggy? Is it you, Zwei? Yes it is! The smartest!”

Another happy yip.

Another giggle.

Another pout of despair.

 _She_ should be the one getting the praise! She’s cute! She’s smart...enough! After a long day of classes, Ruby thought that Weiss would want to spend quality time together. Instead she was _betrayed_ by her own dog. She grumbled to herself and pressed a pillow over her face in an attempt to both suffocate herself and drown out the attention that she was clearly not receiving.

After a few more seconds, Ruby decided that she had had enough!

She rolled over the side of her bed and landed in a crouch before straightening up, pointing an accusing finger. “Your time is up!”

Zwei just barked and wagged his butt, thinking he was going to get _two_ times the belly rubs. Ruby instead shooed her hands at him and forced him to roll away from Weiss as she took his spot, immediately wrapping her arms around the heiress’ middle. When Zwei tried to squirm his way into their hug, Ruby just pressed closer to Weiss to block him out, earning a small whine.

“No! You’ve had your turn!” she scolded him, tightening her hold.

Weiss was flabbergasted at the turn of events and she struggled to even breathe. After a few seconds of a fruitless escape, Weiss just sighed, accepting her defeat, and then wrapped her own arms around Ruby. “Why are you like this?” she asked while leaning back against her pillows, bringing Ruby along with her. The younger girl was all too happy to follow.

“He was hogging you!” Ruby answered with an absolutely adorable pout.

“I was petting him for, like, three minutes.”

“Three minutes too long!”

“Well, _now_ what?” Weiss said with exasperation. “What did you want to do?”

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Cuddles, duh!” She pressed a quick kiss to Weiss’ cheek before snuggling into her neck.

Weiss let out what was supposed to be a disgruntled sigh, but she was already rubbing her hands lightly over Ruby’s back and soon started humming. The heiress had to admit that, while she enjoyed showering the smartest and cutest corgi in the world with affection, she wouldn’t want to trade this calm moment for anything else.

Zwei tried to wiggle his way in again and Weiss just gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but _someone_ got jealous of our time together.” She immediately went into a baby voice as Zwei licked her arm. “Awwh, I still love you and I’ll pet you more later! You’re such a good boy! Yes! The goodest boy!”

“Weiss!! I’m right here!” Ruby wiggled in her arms to get her attention.

Her girlfriend just laughed, instantly putting Ruby at ease. “Of course, I’ll always love you as well.” She gave her a kiss on the head before holding one to her lips.

Ruby smiled into the kiss, sighing in content at the attention she rightfully deserved. She softly broke the kiss to look into kind, blue eyes. Weiss tilted her head in confusion which caused Ruby to giggle before settling against the warm ice princess.

Sure, Ruby Rose could get jealous. She just didn’t think that she would be jealous of her own dog trying to steal her girlfriend.


	9. Prompt Day 6, 2019: (Meeting) Family/Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed several days for this year's WRW, so I apologize for that. Life's been a bit busy.
> 
> In other news, this chapter became incredibly long. I tend to ramble and then it got out of control and I just had to commit--
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement as she pressed her face against the airship window. Atlas was still as beautiful as the first time she saw it years ago. What made this trip more special was that she was here to meet Weiss’ family. None of that “protect the Relic from Salem” business this time. Just a leisurely few days in her girlfriend’s home kingdom.

She did have a few nervous thoughts, however, knowing that she was _officially_ meeting Weiss’ family. Her nerves must have shown through because Ruby soon felt a cool hand grip her own. She looked over at icy blue eyes and felt a hint of relief.

“So what’s the first thing we’re gonna do when we land? ” Ruby asked her, hoping to provide enough of a distraction.

“Well, it’s almost noon, so I figured we’d drop off our luggage at the house first and then find something to eat,” Weiss answered.

Ruby perked up at the magic word. “What kind of food? Like some kind of Atlasian delicacy that we can only get at a specific restaurant? What is Atlas even known for? _Ooh!_ What’s the best dessert you’ve had? Can we go there first?” Her bubbling energy was quickly overtaking and she couldn’t help but begin to drool a little at having cake for lunch.

Weiss rolled her eyes and tried to look disgusted at Ruby’s antics, but she couldn’t stop the smile from covering her face. “We need a proper meal first and _then_ I’ll take you to the best dessert place in the city.” Her smile grew at Ruby’s squeal of delight.

A few minutes later, they touched down and began walking out with the rest of the passengers. A sleek, white car pulled up to the queue and the chauffeur stepped out, immediately opening the door for the two. Weiss gestured for Ruby to slide in first before offering their luggage to the chauffeur and then sliding in after her.

Ruby’s eyes traced every shiny thing she could see on the drive, from the tall buildings to the fancy lamp posts, occasionally pointing something out for Weiss to explain. The skyscrapers and crowds of the city soon gave way to smaller buildings and more quiet spaces, but still clearly ritzy. She felt Weiss grip her hand as they pulled up to a large house and Ruby turned to give her a smile as they exited the car. The chauffeur handled their baggage, allowing them to freely walk up the short path.

Ruby couldn’t help but notice that this was the only house around that didn’t have stairs.

Weiss knocked, patiently waiting for someone to greet them. Ruby thought this also as odd. The last time they went to Weiss’ house, a servant had already opened the door before they got out of the car.

Then again, this wasn’t Weiss’ house.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman with short, silvery hair hanging loosely from a bun and a healthy dose of laugh lines. She smiled warmly, instantly filling the girls with a sense of love.

“Weiss! It’s so wonderful to have you here,” she greeted, holding the white-haired girl in a hug. She pulled away after a few moments and held Weiss at arm’s length. “You’ve grown since I saw you last.”

Ruby giggled and murmured under her breath, “She’s just wearing heels.” That earned her a small pinch from her girlfriend, but she only giggled more.

The woman just beckoned Ruby for a hug as well, squeezing her tightly before letting her go, but not before she gently took her hands. “So you must be Ruby Rose. Our little snowflake has told us so much about you in her letters. It’s good to finally meet you, dear.”

Ruby couldn’t help but blush. “It’s nice to meet you, too, uh…” She fumbled, forgetting if Weiss ever mentioned the woman’s name.

“You can just call me Nana. I’m sure we’ll be family soon enough.”

“Nana!” Weiss exclaimed in embarrassment, her face flushing immediately. A quick glance to her girlfriend reassured her that she wasn’t the only one feeling the heat. “Can we just come inside, please?”

Nana just laughed, stepping away from the door and gesturing them to follow her. While she and Weiss quietly made conversation, Ruby turned her attention to the walls.

There were plenty of framed photographs down the hall. Some looked like they were taken at formal events with quite the important people. There were even a few professional portraits of a young, strong man in a red scarf. Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn’t specifically looking for pictures of Weiss in her childhood. Unfortunately, there were none.

“Thank you for letting us stay here for the week, Nana,” Weiss said, a grateful smile on her face. This was a much more homely place than her own mansion, without a doubt.

“Of course, my dear, you’re always welcome here,” Nana replied. She reached out to lovingly caress Weiss’ cheek before turning to the door to their right. “Now, please be a little more quiet and mind the wires. Oh, he’ll be so happy to see you.”

She opened the door and Ruby felt Weiss squeeze her hand just a little tighter. The room was neither very decorated nor filled with fancy furniture: just an ornate desk in one corner, a bookcase beside it, and one large window to their left with the drapes pulled to the side. Against the wall opposite the door was a bed, surrounded by machines and wires, with a wheelchair waiting beside it.

Weiss gently pulled Ruby along as she quietly walked to the side of the bed and Ruby couldn’t help but feel warmth in her heart when she saw Weiss’ smile. “Hello, Grandfather.”

The very frail, elderly man lying in the bed took a moment to open his eyes, but once his clear blue gaze focused on the two girls at the side of his bed, his face lit up. With a shaking hand, he reached out to Weiss who delicately held it. “Weiss… My dear, little Weiss. You’ve grown more beautiful since you last visited.”

Ruby grinned when she saw a blush immediately grace her girlfriend’s face.

“Grandfather, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet,” Weiss told him instead with a kind gentleness that only Ruby knew she had. She gestured to Ruby beside her and the brunette suddenly felt very shy.

This wasn’t just the man who spearheaded the dust advancements to fight against the Grimm, who gave humanity the hope they had desperately needed after the Great War, who worked tirelessly for a better world.

This was Weiss’ grandfather, one of the very few people who absolutely loved Weiss for who she was.

Nana, of course, was also high on that list. Ruby instantly knew that she was responsible for most of Weiss’ few fond childhood memories. She recalled the tricycle that her girlfriend had mentioned once before.

The first time that Weiss had brought Ruby home had been...delicate. During that trip, they had avoided Jacques like the plague after their brief introduction, deciding that he wasn’t worth much to spend time with. Whitley was only as courteous as he needed to be to upkeep appearances, but any time he was alone with the pair, he made sure to clearly show his disdain for his sister’s choice of love. (Ruby may or may not have dyed all of his clothes a rainbow of colors in retaliation, which earned her a lengthy kiss from Weiss later on.) Weiss’ mother was only a little more welcoming than her husband, actually being able to hold a pleasant conversation for a few minutes. Still, she mainly kept to herself and the pair didn’t see much of her.

Ruby could tell that this was definitely not a _family_.

On the other hand, Winter was never around since being in the military, but from Weiss’ stories, Ruby could conclude that the eldest sibling always kept an eye on Weiss. While they didn’t have the same bond as Yang and Ruby, they at least cared more about each other than the rest of their family.

Then there was Klein. Knowing that he was around for Weiss’ entire childhood put Ruby’s worries to rest. The butler had been nothing but kind and thoughtful throughout their visit. He always appeared with coffee or sweets, telling Ruby embarrassing stories from when Weiss was young. Most importantly, he made Weiss smile. He was instantly put on Ruby’s ‘protect at all cost’ list.

Coming back to the present, Ruby smiled at Nicholas when he focused on her. “Hello, sir. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Nicholas gave a feeble chuckle. “Listen to her calling me ‘sir.’ No need for formalities.” He beckoned the younger girl closer and very lightly grasped her hand. Years of working in dust mines took a large toll on his body and he became very weak very fast. However, with the quick advancement of technology, they were able to combat his ailments for just a bit longer. “Ruby Rose, the honor is all mine. My little Weiss has told us so much about you.”

It seemed like Ruby’s face would continue to match her name from all of these compliments, but she still beamed back at him. “I hope she didn’t write anything bad!”

Nana had come up on the other side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Nicholas’ shoulder. “Of course not. Just of your fantastic adventures at Beacon and how wonderful of a leader and friend you’ve been.” A glimmer seemed to appear in her eye. “Although, a lot has changed since you’ve first become friends, hasn’t it? We’re so happy for you two,” she added with another loving smile.

Just that one sentence nearly brought the two huntresses to tears. Weiss let out a small, happy laugh as Nana opened her arms, inviting her for a hug. Weiss couldn't walk around her grandfather's bed quickly enough before Nana held her close, whispering reassurances to her. Both Ruby and Weiss felt relieved that they didn’t have to dance around their relationship now. Acceptance was really all they were asking for and they knew that they wouldn’t have found that at Schnee Manor.

“How about some tea before you head out for lunch?” Nana suggested after a few more moments. “Weiss, dear, could you help me?”

She happily nodded. “Of course, Nana.” She leaned down to give her grandfather a soft kiss on his cheek before smiling at Ruby and then following the older woman to the kitchen.

Ruby watched her go with a fond gaze and then turned back to Nicholas when she felt him squeeze her hand. The old man gave her a knowing smile, causing her heart to skip a beat as the nerves came back in.

“You’re special to her, you know,” he told her. “In every letter she’s sent us, she never fails to mention you. I’m so glad that you can be there for her when we can’t.”

His words were heavy with sincerity as well as regret; perhaps from the times they couldn't save Weiss from her father's abuse. Ruby also couldn’t help but feel like she was receiving his blessing. The relief in Nicholas’ tired face spoke volumes and suddenly Ruby had more weight upon her shoulders than ever before. _Was_ this some kind of blessing? She and Weiss weren’t nearly at that step yet, but knowing that her grandparents already approved of her was enough to send her mind spiraling. In a good way, of course, but now she had so much more to prepare for.

Nicholas sensed the girl’s inner turmoil and he gave another quiet laugh. “You’re every bit as charming as my little snowflake says you are. I know that she’ll be so happy with you.”

Ruby managed to find her voice this time and gave him a resolute nod. “I will do everything I can to make sure she feels loved every single day. I can promise you that.”

Another squeeze of her hand told Ruby that he believed her. “My dear, I’m sure that Weiss already knows that. You take care of her now.”

“I will.”

As soon as their conversation ended, Weiss came back carrying a tray of cups of tea. Her cheeks held a red tinge and she readily avoided eye contact with Ruby. The brunette would have to pry on that later. Nana followed in a moment later with a thick album and Ruby instantly lit up.

“Is that what I think it is?” she asked as Nana placed it on the bed beside Nicholas for all of them to see.

“An album of photos of Weiss from when she was a baby up until her last birthday?” Nana answered with amusement in her eyes. “Nicholas and I put it together after she had left for Beacon.”

Weiss’ blush came back in full force. “ _Nana!_  ”

The pair ended up spending the afternoon hearing stories and looking at old photographs. Weiss’ grandparents showed her off with such joy and love in their faces that even she couldn’t help but laugh at the memories, warmth filling up all of their hearts. Somewhere along the way, Ruby had intertwined her fingers with Weiss’ and pressed a kiss to her cheek, dissolving her into a blushing mess in front of her grandparents.

Despite all of the embarrassing stories, Weiss had never felt so full of love as she did in that room, surrounded by the most important people in her life. With a surge of confidence, she turned her head so she was kissing Ruby on the lips instead, earning a surprised squeak before she pulled away with a wink.

Ruby didn’t know why she was so nervous at meeting Weiss’ family. If they loved her just as much as Ruby did, then she had nothing to fear. Their lives would be filled with warmth and happy memories together, and she certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had trouble figuring out how to end this. I'm still not super happy with it, but hey, gotta get over that art fear.


	10. Prompt Day 7, 2019: Promise

Ruby had promised that she’d never leave her side for a second, something that she had started to remind Weiss of once they were reunited at Haven and shared stories of their time apart. Bringing up the bad memories definitely took a toll on the heiress and Ruby took it upon herself to repeat her promise every time she noticed Weiss’ fearful expressions. She always caught her partner’s hesitation no matter how well Weiss thought she was hiding them, but the heiress didn’t complain. Weiss just gave Ruby that small, lopsided smile that made her heart soar.

But right now, that smile was only causing Ruby to break down into a sob.

She held Weiss delicately in her arms, fearful that any wrong movement would cause her to slip away faster. The sounds of the battle around them faded away as she could focus only on her partner’s struggling breath and dimming eyes. The wound in Weiss’ side was steadily bleeding, forever staining the dress that Ruby had always admired. Myrtenaster lay uselessly just an arm’s length away, right beside Crescent Rose when Ruby dropped down to her knees to cradle Weiss close.

And despite everything, Weiss still fought.

A meek breath left her lips before she looked up into Ruby’s tear-stained face. A drop fell onto her cheek, but she didn’t have the strength to wipe it away. “Ruby…”

“Please, Weiss… Please… You can’t…” Ruby whispered, her throat tight. She could barely feel her partner’s warmth in her arms. “Don’t leave me…”

Weiss sucked in a small breath, about to speak, but she only ended up coughing. Ruby yelped and held her firmly to prevent any major movements. Her hand had been pressed on top of Weiss’ wound in an attempt to staunch the blood flow, but she could still feel the liquid seeping through her fingers. Once Weiss’ cough had passed, Ruby’s eyes widened when a thin trail of blood came from her lips.

“Ruby…” she tried to say again. Weiss’ mind was hazy and she could feel a sharp throb whenever she breathed, but it was quickly becoming numb. The past few seconds seemed like a blur and she could only remember an instant of white-hot pain before hearing someone scream her name.

Ruby held back another sob, trying to stay calm for Weiss’ sake. “You’re gonna be just fine, okay? I’m gonna get you outta here. ”

Weiss could see right through her act. Ruby really was the worst at telling lies, especially when she was crying so much. She could only come to the conclusion that she was absolutely not fine. A beat of fear pulsed from her heart. The fear of dying, of leaving her team behind...of leaving Ruby. It showed as tears in her eyes and her breath became a little more desperate.

Ruby began to panic more. “Weiss! No, no, please don’t--” she blubbered, her grip on her partner’s shoulder tightening. “Don’t cry. You’ll be fine! I’ll get you help. I promised I’d--” She stopped herself as a sob came out, reminding herself of what she’d told Weiss that morning.

_A promise._

A pale hand shakily made its way up to Ruby’s face, cupping her cheek gently. Ruby quickly reached up to hold it in place. She could feel Weiss’ weak pulse becoming fainter by the second and then she knew that _she_ knew. More hot tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“You promised,” Weiss breathed quietly.

“That I won’t leave your side for a second,” Ruby finished for her with a surprisingly steady voice.

Time seemed to slow down as Ruby strained to hear her partner whisper.

“Then don’t break it now.”

The battle was long forgotten as they became lost in their space. Neither knew how much time had passed, but it would never be enough. Weiss was slipping and she struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting nothing more than to see Ruby’s face for as long as she could. Her mind still raced with fear of what would happen next, but her partner’s next words instantly soothed her.

“I promise I won’t leave you alone, Weiss. I’m right here,” Ruby said softly, tears silently streaming down. “I’m right here.”

Weiss attempted a small smile, the same lopsided one that Ruby adored so much.

As her hand grew cold, causing Ruby to want to hold it forever--

As a breath passed her lips, the pair that Ruby so desperately wanted to kiss--

As icy blue eyes slid shut, leaving Ruby to stare at the face and the scar that she found so beautiful--

As the last of Weiss’ warmth left her and Ruby finally lowered their hands from her cheek, never once letting go, the world came to a stop.

“I promise, Weiss,” she whispered, holding her body close. “I promise I will always love you.”

Her heart swelled with a familiar warmth and then everything was bathed in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of scene has been on my mind for a long time and, while I don't feel 100% with it currently, I know I'll use it in a future story when I have time to really think about how it should flow.


	11. Real World College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't from White Rose Week, but it is inspired by a prompt! Which can be found here:  
> https://ask-rwby-multishipper.tumblr.com/post/182529823943/real-world-college-au

Ruby jumped in her seat when she heard her front door slam open, a trail of frustrated muttering coming through. She paused her video game just in time for her best friend to appear from the hallway, angrily sitting beside Ruby on the couch. Judging by Weiss’ stormy expression, this was going to be one of _those_ conversations.

“What happened this time?” Ruby ventured with a short sigh.

“No matter what I say, the university won’t let me live off-campus! Something about policies for first-year students, but I absolutely _refuse_ to live in their dorms,” Weiss explained with a flip of her hand. Clearly this was a _big_ deal. “I mean, you saw those rooms during orientation, right? They’re incredibly unclean and who knows when the last time those mattresses were replaced. Don’t even get me started on their floors and walls.”

Ruby just shook her head with an amused smile. “Something tells me you’re gonna talk about them anyway.”

Weiss blushed as she was called out. “W-Well! They’re gross! That’s all there is to it! I can’t believe you aren’t as abhorred about this as I am.”

“The cleanliness won’t bother me as much as you not being with me…” the brunette trailed off in a mutter. She shied away from Weiss’ curious gaze before speaking up again. “It’s only for one year. That’s nothing we can’t handle, right?” When Weiss only crossed her arms and grumbled in annoyance, Ruby gained another idea. “Hold that thought--”

Ruby reached for her laptop and started going through their school’s website, searching for the FAQs on student living. Weiss leaned against her, curiosity piquing when she noticed how focused Ruby was acting. It was uncommon for her to show so much interest in something that didn’t deal with mechanics.. A minute later, Ruby gave a triumphant _“ah-hah!”_ startling the white-haired girl when Ruby eagerly turned back to Weiss, both finding too late how close they were to each other’s faces. A quick scooch away saved them a little embarrassment.

Weiss coughed in her hand to hide her warming cheeks. “So what did you find?”

“Oh, uh, well it says here,” the brunette pointed to her screen, “that an exception to living on-campus is if you’re married, so…”

“Getting married just to avoid living on-campus sounds a little excessive.”

“Well, how badly do you want to avoid living on-campus?” Ruby shrugged, bringing up the whole point of their conversation. She watched Weiss’ expression turn from annoyed to thoughtful.

She finally sighed. “Who would I even marry? Don’t you dare suggest Jaune.”

With a bashful twiddle of her fingers, Ruby suggested, “Why not...the two of us? Get married. Only to avoid living on-campus, of course!” she finished with a nervous chuckle.

Weiss was taken by surprise, a blush dusting her face. That wasn’t exactly the first thing she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the _last_ . Heaven knows that no one else would come close to... _tolerating_...her personality. She also wasn’t sure how well she’d get along with anyone else besides Ruby, as hyperactive and childish as she was. It was rather endearing, if Weiss was being honest. She was now hopeful that Ruby was serious about wanting to live together. 

Ruby watched as Weiss got over her initial surprise and then go into deep thought. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous and excited. But why? She was just asking her best friend to get married to live off-campus. That wasn’t uncommon, right? Surely other people did the same thing with their best friends. The seconds ticked by and Ruby began to think that this was, in fact, quite a rare proposition.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

Ruby blinked out of her thoughts. “What?”

“Let’s get married,” Weiss told her with a steady voice. She could feel the tinge of pink on her cheeks, but tried to ignore it. “So we don’t have to live on-campus, of course.”

“O-Oh, of course! Right!” Ruby stammered. She quickly turned back to the school site and skimmed over more information. “So we just have to fill out a few forms and turn them in to the office before administration starts for the school year.”

“That gives us a few weeks. I’m sure I can find us an apartment by then,” Weiss said with confidence, becoming more on board with the idea now that she didn’t have to live in the dorms. Plus it wasn’t like she didn’t practically live with Ruby already. Her own family home left a lot to be desired, so she found herself spending the majority of her time here. “I’ll let you know as I find places.”

“Thanks, Weiss. I trust you to find a good, clean place for us!” Ruby beamed, suddenly incredibly excited that they’re going through with this. She started making a list in her head of stuff she’ll have to pack before a thought struck her. “Wait a second, what am I supposed to tell my dad? I don’t know if Yang will let me move out just for this.”

“Just tell them the truth. You do it all the time,” Weiss pointed out. “Plus it isn’t like we’ll be living that far from here.”

“Well, yeah, I guess… Then what about your parents?”

Weiss gained a smirk. “Why should I tell them anything? If they somehow find out what I’ve done, then all the better. This is a win-win situation as far as I’m concerned.”

Ruby couldn’t help but look at her friend in awe. She didn’t look it, but Weiss was definitely in her rebellious phase. Ruby couldn’t blame her with how neglectful her parents have been over the years. She shook the uncomfortable memories out of her head before beaming a smile at her best friend.

“Alright! We’re getting married! Who do you want to send invites to? What will we serve at the buffet? Can we have a whole table dedicated to cookies?” Ruby fired off question after question, a teasing note in her voice. She was successful in bringing a laugh out of Weiss. “Dogs are allowed, right? Zwei _has_ to carry the rings to us.”

Weiss just shook her head in amusement as the corgi appeared from the kitchen at the mention of his name. He waddled over with a grin and plopped himself down by Weiss’ feet. She dutifully began scratching his head. “Of course, I wouldn’t want anyone else to carry out such a high honor.”

“This’ll be great! Our apartment is gonna be so cool and we could invite Yang over and have sleepovers and we can have pancakes for dinner and do laundry and play video games together and--”

“Slow down, Ruby! We’re only doing this so we can _study_ and _not_ live in those terrible buildings,” Weiss reminded her. She seemed to mull something over before saying, “Once we finish our first year, we won’t need to be married anymore, either.”

Ruby froze in her tracks. “Are you… Are you _divorcing_ me already?”

“W-What? How can I divorce you if we haven’t even been officially married yet?” Weiss asked, embarrassed and dumbfounded. She waved her hands out as if dispersing the idea from the air. “Look, as soon as we finish our first year, we should get a divorce.”

Something in Ruby seemed to deflate. Disappointment flashed through her face, but she tried to mask it with a nervous laugh. “R-Right, yeah, that makes sense. Divorce.”

A somewhat uncomfortable silence hung over them for a couple of seconds. Weiss busied herself with petting Zwei while Ruby scratched her head.

“I mean… We can still do everything you said, just not as a...married couple,” Weiss slowly clarified. _At least, not yet. Wait, what?_

That one comment perked Ruby up considerably and a sparkle reappeared in her eyes. “Okay! Deal!”


	12. Prompt Day 4, 2019: Home

Ruby inhaled deeply, the scent of something sweet coming from the open kitchen window. Despite being away on a hunt for nearly a month, Weiss always seemed to know when Ruby would return. It was her so-called ‘huntress intuition’ that she was so proud of. Constantly being around the same person would hone that kind of skill and the pair has had years of practice.

It was definitely _not_ based on their close relationship.

Feeling a little impish, Ruby crept up to the window, making sure to stay out of the line of sight in case someone decided to look outside. She pressed herself against the wall, taking a moment to listen for movement. What she got instead was something more heartwarming.

Weiss was singing.

Ruby couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. Despite what everyone else must think, Weiss actually didn’t sing very often. It was a trade that her father had forced her into and she resented that man for everything he put her through. Still, she grew to love singing and became an excellent singer. She hummed a lot, however, and sometimes she’d sing with words under her breath if she was distracted enough. Ruby secretly craved to hear her voice, knowing that Weiss only did it when no one would be listening.

But Weiss _knew_ Ruby was home. So that meant she was singing for _her_.

The huntress’ heart soared.

She eventually peeked into the kitchen, careful not to cast any shadow. Weiss’ back was turned to her as she waited in front of their oven, hands loosely clasped behind her back with her long, white hair out of its usual ponytail. Ruby’s hands twitched. She had an urge to run her fingers through those silken locks.

A soft ding came from the oven and then Weiss put on oven mitts, carefully taking out a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Ruby’s favorite. She placed the tray on top of the stove, letting them cool for a little bit before she could put them onto a cooling rack. However, she left the room, taking her singing with her.

Ruby eyed her, making sure Weiss wasn’t coming right back before she jumped through the window, landing softly despite her heavy boots. Years of practicing her stealth skills in the field reached its peak as Ruby silently crept towards the stove. She looked around the room one last time to be sure she was alone before she reached out to take a still-hot cookie.

“You know, I have a plate ready in the living room.”

Letting out a yelp, Ruby spun around to see Weiss leaning coolly against the counter, right under the window she had just snuck through. Ruby looked to the kitchen archway, the only entryway, and then back at Weiss, dumbfounded.

“How did you get past me? You literally stepped out, like, ten seconds ago!”

Weiss just laughed, pushing herself off the counter to walk to Ruby. “You dolt, that’s supposed to be my secret. I knew you were waiting outside already. I told you, it’s my huntress instincts. _You_ , however, have to work on yours if you didn’t even sense me this time.”

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and then stepped away from the cookies. “Well, I was pretty distracted, but I’m guessing that was part of your plan.”

Blue eyes lit up with amusement, confirming Ruby’s suspicion. Weiss reached out just as Ruby stepped into her space and pressed herself close, sighing when Ruby’s arms went around her. Despite Ruby smelling like sweat, dirt, and a hint of smoke, Weiss chose to ignore it in favor of burying her face further into her neck. The fabric of her cape was at least relatively clean and still soft, faintly carrying the scent of roses.

“Did you really miss me that much?” Ruby teased while gently rubbing circles into Weiss’ shoulders to help her relax. Her cheek brushed against white hair that felt like cool silk, causing her to smile. “I’m sure Yang must’ve kept you some company.”

Weiss hid a snort in Ruby’s neck before leaning back to look into silver eyes. “Your brute of a sister didn’t leave me alone for a _full week_ . If she tells you that I was moping around like a lost dog, then you better not believe her. _She_ was the one who was lonely.”

“You’re joking! I gotta go call her --”

Weiss interrupted her with a light smack to her arm and an icy glare.

“Kidding, I’m kidding,” the brunette appeased with a giggle. She’d have to ask Yang for the details later, of course. A moment passed before soft lips grazed her face.

“But I did miss you. I’m glad that you’re safe,” Weiss murmured.

Ruby just smiled brightly and then pressed a kiss onto Weiss’ forehead before leaning down to press one to her lips. They stayed together for a few seconds, taking each other in after so much time apart. This simple, sweet act rejuvenated both of their spirits and they could each feel each other smile.

The moment passed as they broke their kiss, but they stayed close enough that it would be easy to steal another one.

Blue crystals looked into liquid silver.

“Welcome home.”


	13. Prompt Day 3, 2019: Breathless

“Weiss! I’m back!” Ruby called out, closing their door and tossing her keys into a bowl. “I have snacks!”

The sound of a cabinet closing told Ruby where to go as she skipped down the hall, poking her head through the entryway of their kitchen. Weiss was just finishing putting away plates and glasses, turning around to face Ruby once she was done.

“How was your middle school reunion?” she asked as Ruby came in and placed a bag on the counter. Ruby skirted around to place a kiss to Weiss’ lips which she happily sighed into.

“Tons of fun! It was nice seeing everyone from Patch after all this time,” Ruby responded after separating. She took her phone out to show Weiss some photos, letting her girlfriend scroll through at her own pace. “A lot of them actually moved out of the area and have been running their own businesses or starting families or just traveling. Can you believe that they thought I was lying when I said I was dating you?”

Weiss snickered as she imagined the looks of disbelief on Ruby’s old classmates’ faces. “It must’ve been very satisfying when you proved them wrong.”

“You’re dang right it was! I showed them a picture of us when we were visiting with Blake in Menagerie and they wouldn’t stop pestering me about you after that!” Ruby’s mind wandered back to the summer of last year when they spent a week on the tropical island. Weiss and heat did _not_ pair well together, so she was always overheating and required many ice treats throughout their stay. She also wore skin-revealing clothing for the majority of their outdoor activities. Ruby hadn’t complained one bit about that.

Weiss broke her trip down memory lane by poking around the plastic bag she’d plopped between them. “You said you brought snacks?”

“Oh! Yeah! One of my friends is a baker and she brought a few things to share,” Ruby explained excitedly, pulling out some takeout boxes. “I didn’t have a chance to taste them yet. I was in a rush and sort of shoved them all into these. We should visit her in Vale next time!”

Ruby opened all the boxes and each had small portions of pastries, pies, and cakes crammed together. Weiss couldn’t really tell what was what, so she had to trust Ruby’s guidance as her girlfriend reached out for a fork, which Weiss easily handed to her. If only her cake butler were around to help.

“Are you really going to try them all now? It’s nearly eleven at night,” Weiss pointed out. She leaned an elbow on the counter, her chin resting in her palm, as she watched Ruby’s eyes dart between pastries and pies. “You’re already so full of sugar, anyway.”

“How else do you think I’m so sweet?” Ruby teased with her tongue sticking out. “It’s what charmed you in the first place.”

“I’ll think of a comeback to that later,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. She then flicked Ruby’s forehead. “Don’t have too much. I won’t be able to sleep if you’re just vibrating from all the energy.”

The brunette wasn’t hurt in the slightest by the attack and just stuck her fork into the first chocolate-like item she saw. Once in her mouth, she instantly gushed about how delicious it was. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” she asked as she took a chunk of a pie. Ruby held it out in front of Weiss’ face, carefully waving the treat up and down.

Weiss was prepared to decline, but the puppy-dog eyes that Ruby was blinking at her almost instantly broke her will. Her grinning girlfriend knew all of her weaknesses and her silver eyes was one of them. She sighed in defeat. “After all this time, I’m still unable to not follow your ridiculous plans.”

“They always work, that’s why!” Ruby said triumphantly. She let Weiss take the bite off of her fork before going back for the rest of the pie. It took a few chews to recognize the taste of apple. “I wonder if she has anything seasonal at her shop right now. It’s almost fall!”

“Yes, everything will be pumpkin-flavored, I’m sure,” Weiss responded before clearing her throat, suddenly finding it itchy. She absentmindedly started to scratch the side of her neck. “Well, as soon as you’re done sampling, make sure you put them away properly. The last thing I’d want to wake up to is mice running on the counters. _Again._ ”

Ruby chuckled sheepishly. She nodded as she bit into a cookie next. “You got it!”

Weiss smiled before walking around the counter to Ruby’s side, brushing some stray crumbs from around her mouth before kissing her. “Then I’m getting ready for bed. See you upstairs soon, I hope.”

Ruby watched with a dopey grin as Weiss walked out the kitchen and towards the stairs. She had only a couple more pastry pieces before she made true to her promise of packing up the boxes and then stacking them in the fridge for tomorrow. A few minutes later, as she was turning off the kitchen light, she heard a thud from upstairs.

“Weiss? What was that?” Ruby called out, nervousness settling in her stomach. “Are you ok?” When she didn’t hear an immediate response, she bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom, finding Weiss collapsed on her side on the floor. Her hair splayed out like spilled moonlight with a complexion to match as she weakly reached out for Ruby.

“ _Weiss!_ ”

Ruby practically teleported to her girlfriend’s side, cradling her in her lap as she tried to stay calm. Weiss was heaving for breath, each one clipped and short, coming out in painful-sounding wheezes. Her eyes were open wide in fear as she focused on Ruby hovering above her with an equally-as-scared expression.

“W-Weiss, what’s happening? W-W-What do I--?” Ruby was nearly in tears at seeing her suffer. She was _panicking._

Weiss lifted a shaky hand to her own throat, trying to tell Ruby what was wrong. A breathless word came from her mouth and she choked.

In an instant, Ruby knew what was wrong and how it happened.

_Apples._

Weiss was allergic to _apples_ . How could Ruby _forget?_ A wave of intense guilt washed over her for not checking what kind of pastries she’d brought home. Even a small amount of the fruit would be enough to send Weiss into a state of shock and Ruby was the one who gave it to her.

Another choking gasp from her lap brought Ruby out of her self-scolding as she remembered what to do. Gently lying Weiss down on the floor as quickly as she could, she jumped over to their nightstand and tugged open the drawer. Thankfully, Weiss was a very organized person and Ruby found exactly what she needed in less than a second: an epinephrine injection.

Flying back to Weiss’ side, Ruby readied the pen, pulling the top cap off and falling to her knees, one on each side of Weiss’ legs. She grasped the pen firmly in her hand and, without hesitation, stabbed it into Weiss’ thigh. If her girlfriend felt the needle, then she didn’t show it, which relieved Ruby by a fraction as she counted to three in her head. She removed the pen and then tossed it to the side with one hand while the other gently massaged the area she just stabbed.

Weiss let out a feeble breath, but it was considerably much easier than a few seconds ago. She closed her eyes as she tried to relax a little bit, focusing first on her breathing. She hadn’t had an attack like that in years. Now she had to remember to get a replacement pen, just in case. She felt a timid hand brush some hair from her face and she reopened her eyes to Ruby’s full of tears.

“Ruby…”

Weiss’ voice was barely above a whisper, but the brunette heard it loud and clear. Ruby let out a sob as she brought Weiss back into her lap, holding her close. She buried her face into Weiss’ neck, feeling her pulse barely start to return to normal.

“I’m sorry…” she apologized with a hiccup. “I didn’t think -- I forgot and I -- I’m so sorry, Weiss…”

“Ruby...it wasn’t your fault,” Weiss responded, still trying to catch her breath, but feeling better. She managed to bring a hand up to cradle the back of Ruby’s head, gently stroking her hair. “You saved me, technically speaking.” She pressed a kiss to Ruby’s cheek to placate her. “I’ll be fine...but I still need to go to the hospital.”

The younger girl gave a sniffle before rubbing the tears away from her eyes. “R-Right, yeah, I’ll call an ambulance. Weiss, I’m --”

“You can apologize to me later,” Weiss chided her, suddenly feeling the fatigue from this ordeal. She let out a careful sigh. “Just...make sure I’m still breathing.”

“Don’t make jokes right now!” Ruby whimpered, her finger hovering just over her phone’s ‘call’ button. 

Weiss gave the barest of smirks. She made sure she had Ruby’s attention before she called for an ambulance. If she were to die from making this joke, then it was worth it. Maybe.

“Remember earlier...when I said I’d think of a comeback? Well… Ruby Rose, you leave me _breathless._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about from my headcanon that Weiss is actually very allergic to apples. Considering she’s based on Snow White, I thought it matched pretty appropriately if it put her in a life-or-death situation. I also had to research allergic reactions and how EpiPens work, so that was cool. I hope it’s accurate!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts from previous years were mainly to help me practice writing again. I'm very rusty. This is also my first post on AO3!


End file.
